Live and Love
by MusicSouth91
Summary: First fanfic.I'm not good with summaries at all. The story is pretty good but i'll leave u to decide.
1. Chapter 1

Live and Love

Disclaimer: I do not own n-e thing of S.O.N. (sadly).Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.

Chapter 1

Ashley slowly pulled up to the Carlin house. Spencer turns to looks at her. She smiles sweetly. Ashley returns the smile. She leans in and gives Ashley a kiss. Spencer slowly pulls away to make sure no one is watching her from the house. She see's all the windows and blinds shut. She soon goes back to kissing Ashley. They are heavily kissing until Spencer pulls away.

Ashley: What's wrong?

Spencer: My mom's like going to be out here...

But before she could finish her sentence there she stood at the front door.

Paula (Mrs. Carlin): Spencer is that you?

Ashley giggles at the thought of how well Spencer knows her mom so well she'd know the exact moment her mom would show up.

Spencer: Yeah mom it's me and Ashley.

Paula: Oh ok well come in soon. It's getting late.

Spencer: Ok mom.

Paula then goes back inside.

Spencer: Ok what's so funny?

Ashley: Nothing it's just cute how you know your mom so well.

Ashley continues to giggle.

Spencer: It's not funny.

Ashley: Yeah it so it.

Spencer: Fine whatev's!

Spencer says this while having a serious face. Then looks out the window.

Ashley: Ok. I'm sorry.

Ashley starts to pout and puts on her puppy dog eyes.

Ashley: Spence I'm sorry. Please forgive me.

Spencer turns to look at her. Her face starts to soften and starts to smile. Ashley smiles back.

Spencer: Aww how can I stay mad at a face like that?

Ashley starts to blush. She is about to say something but is attacked by Spencer's lips. They sit there for several seconds until they both decide to pull away. Their foreheads resting against each others. Ashley breaks the sweet silence that they were sitting in.

Ashley: Have you told your mom yet?

Spencer is hesitant at first but replies: Umm..not exactly.

Ashley: Oh uhh...When are you going to tell her?

Spencer just turns away avoiding eye contact with her.

Ashley: Spencer you have to tell her. The longer you wait the more she'll get hurt.

Spencer acts as if she heard nothing.

Spencer: Ok yeah well it's getting late I should go in now.

Ashley is kind of in disbelief but does nothing to try to convince her.

Ashley: Uhh yeah sure ok I'll talk to you later.

Spencer: Ok sure.

She then looks at the windows to the house and see's that they're still shut. So she gives Ashley a quick kiss and exit's the car. Ashley is quiet the whole time.

Spencer: Night Ash.

And with that she leaves. Ashley starts up her car and heads out the drive way. Spencer just watching her go.

Inside the Carlin house.

Spencer walks into the house quietly trying not to make any noise. Her mom pops out of the living room and sees her.

Paula: So Spencer is everything ok?

Spencer is startled at the sound of her mother's voice. She slowly turns to her.

Spencer: Umm...yeah mom. Everything's fine.

Paula: Good. Well if there's anything you would like to talk about I'm here.

She smiles sweetly at her daughter which in return she smiles back.

Spencer: Thanks mom.

Paula nods and turns to walk back into the living room but is stopped by the sound of Spencer's voice.

Spencer: Umm...actually there's something I've been meaning to tell you.

Spencer has on a serious face and her mom notices this.

Paula: Are you ok? What's wrong?

Spencer: Yeah I'm fine it's just that...uhh...well you see..please don't freak out or anything please.

Paula is hesitant.

Paula: Just say it.

She says starting to get worried. Spencer unsure of how to tell her mom says it fast.

Spencer: Momi'mgayandashley'smygirlfriend.

Paula just looks confused and is unsure of what she has just said.

Paula: Sweetie calm down it's ok...just say it slower.

Spencer: Mom I'm gay and Ashley's my girlfriend.

Paula's mouth drops open in shock. Spencer doesn't know what's going to happen next. Thoughts are running through her head like crazy...is she mad? Is she going to kick me out? Does she hate me? But her thoughts are soon interrupted by what happens next. Paula walks up to her daughter and hugs her tightly afraid of what would happen if she let go. Spencer relaxes after realizing that ger mom is just hugging her.

Paula: Spencer?

Spencer looks up at her mom

Spencer: Yes

Paula: I don't know what to tell you.

Her head quickly drops.

Paula: But I'm glad you told me. It's definitely a shocker, but I guess there's nothing I can do but accept it.

Spencer unsure of what to do just smiles. Her mom kisses the top of her head. She then let's go of her mom and heads upstairs but before she does she turns to her mom.

Spencer: Mom?

Paula turns to her.

Paula: Yes Sweetie?

Spencer: I love you.

Paula smiles happily.

Paula: I love you too.

They both smile contently at each other.

Paula: OK now go to bed. It's late.

Spencer nods and heads up to her room happily.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think.It would mean a lot.thanx 

Samantha


	2. Chapter 2

1Disclaimer: I do not own n-e thing of S.O.N. (sadly).Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.

Thanks to **whisperedrainbow** for the advice.

Chapter 2

The next day Spencer woke up happily, she felt so relieved for telling her mom last night. She smiled to herself and got up to go get ready. She decided she had to go to Ashley's to tell her the good news.

Later Spencer slowly walked into Ashley's room, she saw her still asleep. She looked at the clock and realized that it was 9:30 a.m. She decided that now would be a good time to wake her up. A smile spread across her face when she knew exactly how she would wake her. She slowly walked over to Ashley's bed and softly kissed her lips. She suddenly woke up shocked at first but soon after realizing who it was she kissed back.

"Wow, I wish I could get woken up like that everyday." Ashley stated smiling.

"I'm sure that could be arranged." Spencer replied seductively.

They both smiled at one another, not even trying to brake eye contact. Though, Ashley was first to break their 'moment'.

"So what brings you over at (she turned to the clock) 9:30 a.m.!" she asked. Spencer just smiled at her and was anxious to tell her the news, but first she thought why not mess with her.

"Well…uh… I cane to tell you that I can't see you any more." She replied trying to keep a serious face. Ashley's mouth dropped open wide." What! Why!" She responded in question. Spencer was secretly smiling to herself. " Because…uh…I decided to move back to Ohio to live with my ex-boyfriend." She said trying to hold back her laughter. Ashley then realizing that Spencer was only joking rolled her eyes.

"No…I'm kidding I came because I wanted to see you"… Ashley smiled and was starting to blush. Spencer continued "and to tell you that I told my mom last night." "Are you serious? What did she say?" "Nothing, she was just happy that I told her." She told Ashley cheerfully. "See! I told you!" Ashley smiled and was proud of herself for being right.

"Shocking as it is…you were right. Omg! what is this world coming to !" Spencer replied sarcastically. Ashley teasingly hit Spencer on the arm, soon after they both started laughing.

"So…what do u want to do today?" Ashley thought for a moment not sure of what she was in the mood to do. "How about we go to the beach?" she asked. Spencer shook her head no. "Nah..i don't feel like going plus I don't have a bathing suit." "You could always go naked." Ashley declared, Spencer pretended to consider it. "ok" Ashley stunned replied " are you sure?" "No! there's no way I'm going to the beach naked." "Too bad I was looking forward to it" Spencer just laughed sarcastically.

Ashley continued "ok so where do u want to go?"

But before Spencer could answer her cell phone started to ring. " hold that thought" she said, Ashley nodded.

Spencer answered her phone "Hello?...oh hey. What's up?...me nothing I'm just at Ashley's house..." Ashley was just watching her every movement. 'I really was falling in love with her' she thought to herself. "oh ok…that sounds cool" Spencer continued. She then made some hand movements telling Spencer that she would be in the shower, she turned to her and nodded. Ashley walked to her dresser and then walked off to the bathroom.

"Ok that sounds great I'll try to convince her…ok…see you then." Spencer finished and hung up.

She walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Yeah!" Ashley yelled from inside the shower. "Hey I have to go. I'll see you later ok." "Uh huh ok…I'll call you later." "Sure...ok" and with that Spencer left Ashley's room and headed to the front of the house.

_At the Carlin house._

Spencer walked into the house closing the door unhurriedly.

"So where have you been?" Glen her brother asked. She slightly jumped at her brother's voice, she turned to him "What do you care?" "Well I care because I'm your brother and I'm supposed to look out for you." Spencer just rolled her eyes. "Whatev's I'm going to my room." Glen afterward turned and went back into the kitchen.

"You know…is it just me or is Spencer getting more strange by the day? I mean I'm the one that should be getting home late and trying to sneak back into the house." Both Mr. and Mrs. Carlin turned to their son and rolled their eyes.

Glen noticing their eye roll asks "What's with that eye roll? First Madison, followed by Spencer and now both of you. Geez!" before he could get another word in Clay walked in.

"Don't worry about it…it's a girl thing…" Arthur turned to his other son and gave him a look… "with an exception for dad because he's the greatest." he tried covering up, Arthur just smiled and went back to his cooking.

Both Clay and Glen started laughing uncontrollably.

"Yeah…yeah laugh it up…just wait...Madison will be having you do the same in no time." Arthur told Glen, which made him stop laughing . Clay and Arthur continued laughing.

"So not funny" he said.

Arthur and Clay both replied at the same time "Yes, it is."

Paula soon interrupted all of them "ok enough let's eat…someone call Spencer."

"I'll do it" Clay offered. He walked to the stair case and yelled "Spencer…come and eat…the food's ready."

"I'll be right down" she simply said. She went back to her laptop and typed ' _g2g...I'll ttyl_ ' she shut it close and headed downstairs to have breakfast with her family.

* * *

Please review! Any suggestions would be appreciated.

Sam


	3. Chapter 3

sorry for the delay...haven't been in the mood to type it sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own n-e thing of S.O.N. (sadly).Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Later on around 7:30 Spencer was in her room 'surfing' the net, she was bored out of her mind. She had been on ' The O.C.' message boards talking to others who also love the show. She no longer wanted to be on her computer so she shut it off and closed it shut. She thought to herself _'wasn't Ashley supposed to call me? I think I'll...'_ but before she could get another thought in her cell goes off. She checks the caller I.D. once realizing who it was she picked up.

Spencer-"Hey I was just thinking about you."

Ashley-"Aww I feel special. So Aiden called me and told me that there's this party and I was wondering..."

Spencer-"Oh ya he told me about that."

Ashley-"When?"

Spencer-"He was the one io was talking to earlier on the phone when I was at your place."

Ashley-"Oh ok so what do ya think? Wanna go?"

Spencer-"Of course, plus I already told him I was going all I had to do was try to convince you."

Ashley-"Well then it's settled we'll go. So do you want me to pick u up?"

Spencer-" No that's ok. I'll have Glen drop me off. So I'll see you then. Bye."

Ashley-"Bye Spence."

Spencer walked downstairs to see Glen their dad playing video games.

Glen-"Oh dad got game.

Art-"Where do you think you get it from."

They both just laughed, Spencer walked in.

Spencer-"Sorry interrupt this whole father-son bonding, but Glen can you take me to Ashley's?"

Glen-"Ya sure I'll drop you off on my way to Madison's...Ok dad rematch when I get back from Madison's I shouldn't be there too long."

Art simply nodded his head and went back to playing the video game. Glen went to go get his keys while Spencer went up to her dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Spencer-"I'll see you later."

Art-"Ok sweetie have fun, don't stay out to late and stay out of trouble."

Glen then walked in-"Hurry up Spence!" Spencer walked over to Glen and they headed out the door.

_**

* * *

At Ashley's house**_

Ashley was in front of her mirror checking out her outfit.

Ashley-"I look hott." she replied to herself since no one else was there.

Spencer walked in and heard her say this and laughed.

Spencer-"I couldn't have said that better myself."

Ashley jumped startled, she smiled at Spencer and went over to her and gave her a light kiss.

Ashley-"your early."

Spencer-"ya well I couldn't wait to see you."

Ashley blushed, which made Spencer laugh. Before she could say anything the door bell rang.

Ashley-"It's probably Aiden I told him to meet us here. Is that ok?"

Spencer-"Ya it's ok with me."

Ashley yelled-"Come in. The door's open!"

Aiden made his way up to Ashley's room, he stopped when he got to her door.

Aiden-" I'll just wait for both of you downstairs.I don't wanna barge in on you 2 changing...on second thought..."

Ashley interrupted him-" ok well be down in a minute." So he walked back down.

Spencer turned to a laughing Ashley and asked " why did you tell him that for? We're already done."

Ashley-" I told him so we can do this." She walked over to Spencer and gave her a sweet kiss, which Spencer returned. Several seconds later Spencer pulled away. Ashley was confused by this.

Spencer-" come on there's enough of that for later. Plus Aiden's waiting for us downstairs." She made her way out of Ashley's bedroom door. Ashley just stood there not making any movement. Spencer stretched out her arm and pulled Ashley out of her room.

Spencer-" Come on hun."

* * *

_**Downstairs**_

Aiden was waiting patiently for both girls to come down. He heard someone coming down so he went to see who it was. He saw both Spencer and Ashley coming down so he walked over to them.

Aiden-"Wow Spence. You look really beautiful." Spencer smiled shyly.

Spencer-"Well compared to the night I threw up on you it didn't take much."

Aiden-"No worries".

Spencer gave him a sweet innocent kiss on the cheek. Ashley could see this out of the corner of her eye and was not pleased. So before anything else could happen Ashley gently pulled Spencer by the wrist.

Ashley-" Come on! We're going to be late."

Spencer noticed that Ashley was not happy so she just obeyed her girlfriend and followed, with Aiden following them both. Ashley hopped into the drivers seat of the car, Spencer in the passengers seat and Aiden in the back. She started the car and drove to the party.

_**

* * *

**_

_**At the Party**_

All 3 of them got off the car and walked up to the front of the house where the party was being held at. Music blared out of the speakers, Ashley, Spencer and Aiden walked in without knocking. Ashley still not pleased walked off without telling Spencer nor Aiden where she was going. Aiden watched not thinking much of it, but Spencer was about to follow until Aiden grabbed her.

Aiden-" Come on Spence, let's dance." Spencer tried not to be rude so she followed him. Aiden was dancing to the music while Spencer just swayed to it. " Not like that Spencer. Like this." He grabbed her closer to im and started to swing her around. They both started to laugh and have a good time. The song soon ended and a slower one came on, Aiden put his hands on her waist and swayed her back and forth. Spencer was unsure but didn't want to be mean to him so she put her arms around his neck and followed his league. He smiled his genuine smile at her which made her smile back at him.

Ashley was in the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror, tears were threatening to fall.

Ashley to herself-" maybe she's only being nice to nice to him so he won't feel left out, or maybe she really does like him and was only pretending to like me so she wouldn't hurt my feelings." She shook her head 'no'. " No way. Spencer is so not like that." She left the bathroom in search of Spencer, she needed to talk to her.

Aiden was looking deeply into Spencer's eyes, she didn't know what to do but look away, but before she could she felt Aidens's lips on hers. All she could think of at that moment was Ashley and how she felt really dirty for kissing him when she was already with someone she cared for deeply. Right as the kiss had started she pulled away immediately, Aiden was confused. She was about to say something until a familiar figure caught her attention, She turned to see Ashley running out the door. Aiden turned in the same direction of where Spencer was looking and saw Ashley running out the door. They both were in disbelief, Spencer was now scared, scared of the thought that she might have just lost the person she loved and cared for deeply.

Spencer-"I got to go." Before he could say anything Spencer was out the door within seconds, leaving a very confused Aiden on the dance floor all alone.

* * *

R and R please.

Any suggestions would be greatly apreciated.

SAM


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own n-e thing of S.O.N. (sadly). Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.

I tried to put as much Clay and Glen in that way I can every member of the family in my story. Any way on with it...

and i had to change my pen name thingy my last one was eww.

* * *

Chapter 4

Tears were now falling freely from Ashley's eyes. She was outside running away from the party. She thought to herself '_I can't believe it, she really does like him. What could I have possibly been thinking!'_ She arrived at her car and got in, she sat there crying resting her forehead against the steering wheel. She had mixed emotions at this point. She didn't whether to feel hurt, mad, sad or what. One thing was sure though...she didn't want to see Aiden nor Spencer at the moment.

Spencer ran out the door as fast as she could to try to find Ashley, but she was no where in sight. She ran to where Ashley had parked hoping that she was still there. When she arrived at her destination she saw that Ashley's car was still there. She saw the same figure she had seen inside crying and leaning against the steering wheel. Spencer now felt a thousand times worse than how she felt before. She walked over to the car and gently knocked on the window. Ashley immediately shot up and looked to were the knock had come from, she none other than Spencer. Her (Ashley) eyes were puffy and swollen from all the tears. Spencer felt incredibly guilty, she was the cause of all this pain that Ashley was going through. She had no one else to blame but herself.

Spencer-" Ashley, please let me explain. It's not what you think!"

Ashley-" ok so ya I didn't see you swapping spit with Aiden."

Spencer-" It's not like that, he kissed me."

Ashley-" save it Spence. You know the saying it takes 2 to tangle...well it also takes 2 to kiss."

Spencer-"Ashley just let me explain."

Ashley-" Just forget it. I thought you actually loved me, but who was I kidding! I was so stupid to think that." before Spencer could say anything in response, Ashley turned on her car and yelled "have a good life with Aiden!" with that she sped off down the road, leaving a speechless Spencer behind.

* * *

Spencer stood there all alone. She didn't know what to do, she officially lost the one person who had been there for her since the arrival of being in L.A. Tears fell from her eyes like crazy down her cheeks. She needed to call Ashley, to explain what had really happened. She quickly realized that she had left her purse at the party so she had to go get it. She looked everywhere for it, she couldn't seem to find it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw it by a couple who were making out like there was no tomorrow. She reached out to get it but someone behind her grabbed her first. 

" Please Spencer, let me talk to you. I'm sorry." She turned to see Aiden staring right back at her. "I shouldn't have kissed you, I should have known that you and Ash were more than friends. I'm sorry I truly am, I don't know how else to apologize, but just know that I really am sorry and I hope in time that you can forgive me."

Spencer's expression softened after hearing this. Aiden was about to walk away until she stopped him.

Spencer-" it's ok, it wasn't completely your fault. Like they say It takes 2 to kiss."

Aiden-" So are we cool?"

Spencer-"sure, but me and Ashley aren't..." Aiden noticed Spencer frown while she said that. "And I doubt she'll talk to you either. By the way our ride just left us here."

They both wondered on how they could get home. An idea suddenly popped into Aiden's head.

Aiden-" How bout we just call a cab?"

Spencer-" Nah! I'll just call Glen. I'm sure he wouldn't mind picking us up."

Aiden-" hmm me and your brother in the same car? I'm not so sure bout that. I'll just call myself a cab."

Spencer-" oh...uh are you sure?"

Aiden-" Ya, I'll just call you tomorrow. That is if you don't mind."

Spencer-" Sure. I don't mind."

They smiled at each other then Aiden waved goodbye and walked off. Spencer got her purse and went to call Glen outside.

_

* * *

Carlin House _

Glen and Clay were both in the living room talking.

Clay-"So Madison's cousin is pregnant?"

Glen-" Ya, that's why I came home early. Too much drama, I can't stand it.

Clay-" You should be over there trying to comfort her."

Glen-" No Way! Drama and me don't mix." Clay shook his head in disbelief at how his brother can be so unbelievable. "What!"

Clay-"Nothing." He continued to shake his head.

All of a sudden Glen's phone started to ring. He searched his pocket for it, he soon found it and answered it.

Glen-"Hello?...uh sure ok. Where are you at?...that Kevin guys party? ya I know where it's at...I'll be there soon. Bye."

Clay-" What's wrong? Who was that?"

Glen-"It was Spencer, she wants me to go pick her up. She sounded as if she had been crying. Do you wanna come with?"

Clay-" ya sure."

They both yelled to their parents letting them know that they'd be back soon. They headed to the car and went to pick up Spencer.

_

* * *

In The Car _

Spencer, Glen and Clay were all quiet. No one bothered to make conversation, so they just sat there in silence the whole car ride home. It was soon interrupted once they arrived home. Clay got off the car, said goodnight and walked into the house. Spencer was about to follow until Glen stopped her.

Glen-" What's wrong? Did something happen that I should know about?" Spencer just looked at him. "Come on Spence, if someone was being out of hand you must tell me."

Spencer was tired of hearing him rant on about things that she wasn't planning on telling him, walked off.

Glen got off the car and rolled his eyes. "Omg! It's happening...I rolled my eyes." He looked around to make sure no one had seen him, once the coast was clear he locked up the car and went inside the house.

* * *

Spencer was lying on her bed thinking, she didn't know what to do nor how to apologize to Ashley. She went to grab her phone and dialed the familiar phone number. It rang once, twice no one answered, soon enough the voicemail picked up. 

Voicemail-" Hey it's Ashley...if u want me leave a message."

Spencer-" hey Ash it's me Spencer. I'm so sorry, I really am. Please give me a chance to explain, it didn't mean anything. Aiden's just my friend nothing more, besides you're the one I want. You always have been, always will be..."pause "...anyway please call be back...bye."

With that she hung up and put her phone down right next to her. She stared up at the ceiling and went back to thinking. Her eyes felt heavy, so she closed then shut. She drifted off to sleep thinking...about Ashley.

* * *

R and R please. Thanx! 

Sam!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own n-e thing of S.O.N. (sadly).Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

It had been about 3 and a half weeks since the party, and was also the last time Spencer had seen Ashley. She had called her everyday since then, but Ashley had avoided her phone calls every time. One day when she did answer the call she just yelled at her. She had completely flipped out, she didn't let Spencer get one word in the entire time. By the end of the phone call both girls were in tears. With nothing else needed to say Ashley hung up. Spencer, since then, had been too scared to call her back so she didn't. Ashley had been upset that day and didn't mean to take out all her frustrations on her, but it was too late, what said was said. Neither had called nor tried to call the other, deep down though whenever the phone rang both had hoped that it was the other calling, but it never was.

During that time Ashley had met some else, her name was Alex she was cute, blonde and really sweet. She had reminded Ashley of Spencer, although she would never admit it. Spencer in the mean time had been hanging out with Aiden a lot. They were becoming really good friends, heck they were best friends nothing more and they both knew that. Aiden hadn't really spoken to Ashley either, but she did end up forgiving him. He had gone over to her house to apologize several times, so she forgave him.

_

* * *

**At the Carlin's house**_

Spencer was lying down on her bed looking up at the ceiling, once again. Thoughts running through her head, she was thinking of Aiden, her family, school and of course Ashley. Moments passed and now Spencer was debating on whether she should get up or stay in bed. She turned to the clock, it read **11:35 a.m.**, and she then came to the conclusion of getting up. She walked to the bathroom and got into the shower.

_

* * *

**At the Davies's house**_

Ashley had still been asleep, she was lying on her back snoring softly. Someone slipped into her room, made their way over to her and sat on top of her. She (Ashley) felt someone on her, hoping for it to be '_her'_ she opened her eyes to reveal Alex. Ashley had a disappointed look on her face, she noticed that Alex had been looking at her so she quickly vanished the look, but it was too late, Alex had already noticed it.

Alex-" Hey? Are you ok?"

Ashley gave her a soft smile " ya I'm fine."

Alex smiled back at her, she leaned into to kiss her but Ashley turned away.

Alex-"What's wrong?"

Ashley-" Oh nothing...I haven't brushed my teeth yet...it's gross."

Alex chuckled "I don't mind." she leaned in again but Ashley quickly turned away and got off the bed.

Ashley-"I rather not." Alex noticed that something was wrong with Ashley, but before she could ask her Ashley questioned her. "So, like, what are you doing here so early?"

Alex-"oh right...I was wondering if you would like to get something to eat and then maybe head to the beach."

Ashley considered the suggestion, she didn't really want to go, but then again it could help her get her mind off of things. "Sure I guess. Just let me go get ready."

Alex-" ok sure. I'll be waiting for you." Ashley nodded and made her way towards the bathroom.

_

* * *

**Back at the Carlin house**_

Spencer had just gotten out of the shower, she moved into her room while drying the tips of her hair with her towel. She stood there for a while then grabbed her phone and dialed Aiden.

'_Ring' ...'Ring'...'Ring'_ he finally picked up. "Hello?"

Spencer-"Aiden hey it's Spencer.

Aiden-" what's up?"

Spencer-" uhh not much just bored. You?"

Aiden-" Same."

Spencer-" That's great cuz I was wondering if u you would want to hang out.."

Aiden-" Sure what did you have in mind?"

Spencer-" How bout the beach? We can both get a tan."

Aiden-" Sure sounds fun, but I'm not so sure bout the whole tan thing. That's more of a girl thing."

Spencer-" But I thought you were one of the girls?"

Aiden-" Whatever."

Spencer giggled into the phone " ok so can you pick me up?"

Aiden-" sure how bout in half an hour?"

Spencer-" that sounds great, I'll see you then." they said their goodbyes and hung up.

* * *

Ashley and Alex were both at the beach trying to get their own tans. They laid in silence, Alex turned to Ashley and found that she was crying.

Alex-" hey, what's wrong?" she was now starting to get worried.

Ashley abruptly wiped her tears away. "Nothing I'm just gonna go for a walk." Before Alex could protest, Ashley got up and walked away. Alex wanted to follow her, but knew that Ashley needed to be alone right now, so she just watched her walk away.

Ashley had been walking for a couple of minutes now. She couldn't get Spencer off her mind, she tried to think of other things but it all seemed to remind her of Spencer. She was fed up now, she couldn't deny it any longer. She missed Spencer , her smile, her touch, her laugh, just everything about her. She wanted her back, but she didn't know if she could because of the way she treated her over the phone that one time and because she was afraid. _' Maybe she doesn't want tot talk to me, maybe she hates me, maybe she's seeing someone else, or maybe just maybe she misses me too' _Ashley thought to herself.

A smile spread across her face as she remembered all the good, fun and happy moments her and Spencer had shared. She knew now that her and Spencer were meant to be, if they weren't then she didn't know anything. Ashley wanted to talk to her, to hold her, to be there for her, to be the one to wipe her tears away when she was crying. But all her warm thoughts came to a halt when she realized that she couldn't do any of that especially with Alex around. She didn't know what she was going to do but she had to think quickly.

* * *

Aiden had arrived at Spencer's house, he was waiting patiently for Spencer in the living room until Glen walked in.

Glen-" well, well look who we have here." Aiden ignored him not wanting to start anything with him. "Why are you here? Did you come to make my sister dry again?"

He was about to comment back, but luckily Spencer walked in.

Spencer-" Sorry for making you wait Aiden, let's go."

Glen looked peeved, he said nothing and watched them go. Once they were gone he punched a pillow and went up to his room.

* * *

Spencer and Aiden arrived at the beach about ½ an hour later. She stepped out of the car while Aiden went to the back and got out some sun block, sun glasses etc. They made their way over to the sand area and placed the towels on the ground. Spencer reached out for the sun block and covered herself, but she couldn't seem to reach her back. Aiden watched her struggle and laughed.

Aiden: "Do you need help with that?"

Spencer: "Would you mind?"

Aiden nodded and made his way over to her and gently rubbed the sun block on her back. About 20 minutes later Aiden was playing volleyball with a bunch of girls. He was 'showing' them how to spike the ball. Spencer was just watching them having fun and laughing from afar. She hadn't really felt like playing so she told them she'd sit it out. She turned to see all the others on the beach having fun, laughing, playing, and some were even building sand castles. She smiled to herself, the last time she was like that was when she was with Ashley. The reminder of her made Spencer feel sad and lonely again. She wondered how different it would be if Aiden hadn't kissed her. Would her and Ashley still be together? Would they be happy? What would they be doing right this moment?

Out of the blue something out of the corner caught her attention. She turned to see what or who it was, she squinted a little and realized that it truly was '**her**'. She started to get nervous, she was kind of unable to move. She didn't know if she should go over to her and apologize or if she should stay where she was and let her walk out of her life once again.

She thought of all the possibilities of what would happen if she did go…she would get to talk to her again, get to hear her voice, get to see how she is and maybe even get to see her smile. Then maybe if she did go Ashley would turn and walk away or maybe she would yell at her continually. She didn't know what to do, but she had to decide fast.

* * *

R and R please!

-Sam


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own n-e thing of S.O.N. (sadly).Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.**

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

Spencer had made her way over to the person; she was hesitant at first and tried to hide it. She took a deep breathe before making her complete way over towards the girl.

Ashley heard someone coming near her, she turned to see who it was, and she was surprised at the person in front of her. She rubbed her eyes to make sure that it was truly her.

Spencer gave her a shy smile; she didn't know what else to do. Ashley returned in exchange returned the small smile. They stood there in silently just looking at one another, in awkward silence. Spencer decided that it'd be best if she broke the silence.

Spencer: "Uh hi."

Ashley: "Hi" she whispered.

Spencer: "How are you?"

Ashley seemed kind of shy at first but answered her question "I'm ok….you?"

Spencer: "Yeah same…look I'm really sorry; I never meant to hurt you. It wasn't supposed to happen, it was a mistake and I'm so sorry."

Ashley: "Spence, can we please not talk about this?" Spencer nodded. "But I won't say that you didn't hurt me because you did. It hurt more than anything I've ever experienced. To see the one you love with all your heart with someone else. It just sucks."

Spencer now feeling guilty and horrible as ever found the sand and intensely stared at it, trying hard not to show Ashley that she was on the verge of tears. She quickly wiped away t he invisible tears from her eyes and looked back up at Ashley. She was staring out into the ocean finding it easier to look at then the person right beside her. Spencer didn't know what else to say, she just said the first thing that came into thought.

Spencer: "The weather's nice these days don't you agree? It's not to cool nor hot either. Wow the waves look...uhh…nice."

Ashley turned to look at her and slightly laughed, which made Spencer smile. She was glad that she got Ashley to laugh even if it made her look like a blabbing idiot.

Ashley: "Wow Spence, you've become random. So…what have you been up to since…well you know."

Spencer: "Oh. I've been hanging out with Aiden; he's my go to person nowadays.

Ashley started to frown "oh well uhh that's good."

Spencer: "What about you?"

Ashley didn't really know how to respond to that, she wasn't sure if she should tell her about Alex or not. Before she even got the chance to decide someone walked over to them. Booth Ashley and Spencer turned to the person. Ashley looked annoyed while Spencer looked confused. She saw the look Ashley was giving and knew that Ashley obviously knew the person, so she politely introduced herself.

Spencer: "Hi! I'm Spencer." She stretched out her arm towards the girl, who accepted it but not by choice.

Alex: "I'm Alex. So Spencer…do me a favor and stay…" Before she could finish Ashley cut in. "ok yeah any way we're gonna go. Bye Spencer." With that Ashley pulled Alex away and they walked off. Spencer was left there alone and confused.

* * *

Aiden who had been watching from afar walked over to his loving friend.

Aiden: "hey…are you ok? How'd it go?"

Spencer: "hey, I'm fine…it went…uhh…well it went." She lowly put her head down, tears ready to fall once again. Aiden grabbed her into a tight loving, friendly hug. Just then Stacey, a girl who he had been playing volleyball with, walked over to them.

Stacey: "Aiden! Come on! We're about to start the game."

Aiden: "Actually count me out of this one. Sorry maybe next time."

She nodded apologetically and walked off. Spencer turned to him "You didn't have to do that."

Aiden: "I know, it's ok. I didn't really want to play anyway." He pulled out his cell and checked the time. "Hey, its 5:30 do you wanna get going?"

Spencer: "yeah sure."

They went to gather up their stuff, Aiden said good-bye to all the other girls and they headed back to his SUV. He, like a gentleman, grabbed the stuff from her arms and put them into the back. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see that Spencer, who seemed quite sad, was observing the ground. He closed the back door and went over to her and gave her heart warming hug. She returned it; tears were now falling freely from her eyes. Aiden knew it, he had felt the tears on his shirt that was now wet from it them.

Aiden: " hey, it's ok. I'm here for you, I'll always be here. Don't worry about it. I'm sure everything will work out in the end. Like they say in the O.C. 'you can't fight fate'. And if you two are meant to be, which you are, you'll find a way back to each other. It may take time but you'll find a way. Don't let anything stand in the way." He hugged her even tighter knowing that she needed to be comforted. Spencer loved every word he said, it helped her have a little more fate but for some reason she couldn't stop crying.

* * *

The entire time Ashley had been watching them interact inside of Alex's car which was not that far from the scene. She was now sadder than before. Now it was her turn to feel extremely bad, she felt so horrible for causing Spencer so much pain, that it made her cry. She, at this very moment, wished that she was in Aiden's position. She wanted to be the one who held Spencer and comforted her. All she wanted to do was run over there and grab Spencer into a heart warming embrace, kiss her passionately and to tell her how she forgave her and how much she loved her. How she loved her more than life itself and that she'd do anything in the world for her just to prove that she loved her. She couldn't though, because of Alex and because she's afraid. Afraid that she might get back together with Spencer, then have her heart broken again. She was afraid that Spencer would realize that she wasn't good enough for her and then leave her for someone prettier and better. As much as it hurt her to Spencer like that she couldn't do anything about it at the moment. She sadly turned away, ripping her eyes of her one true love.

Alex turned to see what Ashley had been looking at because it seemed to have a huge affect on her. When she saw what it was or more like _who _it was she sighed and turned to Ashley. Ashley looked heart broken, sad, miserable and looked as if she was about to cry. She couldn't take the silence any longer so she broke it.

Alex: "what's wrong? And don't say _'nothing'_ cuz I know it's something. You've been quiet ever since we were with that Spencer girl. What's your deal with her? Were you two like together or something?"

Ashley didn't respond, she just turned the opposite way and looked over onto the beach. Alex noticed her uneasiness and realized something.

Alex: "OMG! You were with her." Ashley turned half way towards her but still avoided eye contact. "You weren't just with her; you were in love with her." Ashley now turned completely to her and gave her a soft expression. Alex soon put the puzzle all together. "You still love her, don't you?" Ashley turned away once again and observed the floor. "Wow you really do love her."

Ashley quietly whispered "more than you'll ever know."

Alex: "So why are you with me? I'm obviously not what you want."

Ashley was now starting to get restless and cranky. "Can you just take me home? Please."

Alex whispered "Sure." She turned on her car and drove off to Ashley's house.

* * *

Aiden pulled up into the driveway at the Carlin house and parked his car. He made no movement as to getting off. Spencer curved to him; he gave her a heartfelt smile. She smiled back and leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. It was a mere _'thank-you'_ kiss.

Spencer: "Thanks…for everything. I really appreciate everything you've done for me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Aiden: "That's what friends are for."

She smiled at him. Said good-bye and got off the SUV. Aiden waved good-bye, started his car once again and drove away. She watched him go until his car was out of sight. Once it was she sighed and headed into her house for another lonely night.

* * *

RandR! plz!

Sam


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own n-e thing of S.O.N. (sadly).Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.**

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

The next day Ashley woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, she had forgotten to disable it the precious night. She sighed frustrated but got up anyway, while she did a picture on her nightstand caught her attention. The picture was of her and Spencer laughing and having fun at the beach. She remembered that day as if it were yesterday, that was the day Spencer had admitted to her that she liked girls. It was also the time that had given Ashley hope as to that maybe her and Spencer could more than just friends. She smiled at the memory; she gently put the photo back onto the nightstand and got up to get ready for the day that was just beginning.

* * *

Spencer had barely gotten out of the shower when her cell phone started to ring. She went to pick it up, first she checked the caller i.d., but was confused when she saw that the area code was from Ohio.

Spencer: "hello?"

Voice: "Is this Spencer?"

Spencer: "Uh yes, who's this?"

Voice: You don't remember me? Wow I'm hurt; you don't even remember your best Ohio friend."

Spencer finally realized who it was: "OMG! Summer is that you? How have you been? I'm sorry I didn't recognize your voice."

Summer: "Spence chill, I was only joking no biggie. I've been good. It's not the same without you here but I manage. I've missed you hun, how have you been?'

Spencer: "Aw…well I miss you too. I've been uh…ok I guess. So what's up? Not that I don't think it's a pleasure to talk to you but why are you calling?"

Summer: "Can't a girl call her bestie once in a while? Just kidding. I'm calling to tell you that I'll be going to L.A. for about a week."

Spencer: "Really! That's awesome!"

Summer: "Ya, I know! My mom's going to visit her family there so I decided to tag along. I was thinking that when I get there if you'd want to hang out. That is if your not too busy macking with your boy toy."

Spencer flinched at the sound of the word _'boyfriend'._

Summer: "So what do you say? We cab go to the movies or/and o the mall and check out some of the hotties like we used to. So you in?"

Spencer wasn't so sure about the idea, because if she did then she'd eventually have to tell her, her dirty little secret. But on the other hand she really missed her bestie so just agreed. "Sure I'm in."

Summer: "Great! I'll call you once we arrive in town. Bye hun! Muah!"

Spencer: "Sure ok ttyl."

They both hung up. Spencer put her phone back down and went to blow dry her hair.

* * *

Ashley was sitting in her room listening to one her dad's oh-so-many c.d.'s. The music was blaring out of the speakers. She felt something start to vibrate, she look around and saw that it had been her phone. She answered it already knowing who it was.

Ashley: "Hey Alex"

Alex: "Please don't say anything, just listen. I've been thinking and I've come to a conclusion. I'll never be able to make you happy as much as Spencer has. I won't be able to make you laugh as you are in that picture on your nightstand. I've tried believe me I have, but I always seem to fail. I can't do it anymore, so we're over. I'll see you around Ashley Davies."

Ashley knew that, that had meant good-bye, she didn't know if she would ever see Alex again, but for some reason she was kind of happy and relieved yet still lonely and confused. Alex was no longer apart of Ashley's life. She didn't know whether to feel happy for now she could get back with Spencer or to fell sad because now she didn't have a reason to not, not get with her once again. She didn't know how feel, all she knew was that she would have to face Spencer sooner or later. She put her phone back down and resumed listening to her dad's c.d. She felt free and more alive then ever now that she was no longer with Alex. She **_was_** free no one to tell her or stop her from anything. She sighed heavily and fell onto her bed.

* * *

Spencer had been on her laptop 'IM'ing Aiden.

_**Ohioqte: '**So what have u been dong?'_

_**Aidenhoops25: 'nm**…u?'_

_**Ohioqte: '**same. I'm bored.'_

_**Aidenhoops25: **'ya I'm bored 2. R u busy right now?'_

_**Ohioqte: '**nope, y?'_

_**Aidenhoops25: **'I was wondering if u'd want 2 go 2 the movies. 'Date Movie' is playing. And that girl who plays Jell-O is hott. So what do u say?'_

_**Ohioqte: '**umm, I'd have to ask my 'rents, but I'm sure they'll say ya, so I'm in.'_

_**Aidenhoops25: **'gr8! I'll check the times and call u l8er.'_

_**Ohioqte: **'sure ok ttyl bye.'_

_**Aidenhoops25: **'adios!'_

Aidenhoops25 has logged off.

Spencer logged off and went in search of her parents.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Carlin were in the living room watching TV. when Spencer walked in. She made her way up to her parents, who looked up at her. She gave them a huge smile and they gave her a questioning look.

Paula: "ok…what do you want?"

Arthur: "How much is this going to cost me?"

Spencer: "ahh…what makes you think I want something?"

Paula: "ok...so why'd you come down?"

Spencer: "ok actually I'm going to the movies with Aiden and I need 20 bucks."

Spencer looked at them hopeful. Arthur and Paula exchanged glances, then he pulled out his wallet and gave her the money.

Spencer gladly accepted it. "Thanks, I won't stay out too late." She gave them another smile and wet back up to her room.

* * *

At the exact moment as Spencer walked into her room her cell phone started to ring. Without looking at the caller i.d. figuring it was Aiden she answered it.

Spencer: "So what time does the movie start?"

Voice: "Uhh I dunno. I didn't plan on going to the movies."

Spencer was confused by the feminine voice. She looked at the caller i.d. and soon realized that it wasn't Aiden. "Oh hey Summer."

Summer: "Hey Spence."

Spencer: "What's up?"

Summer: "I just wanted to tell you that I should be in town tomorrow. The plane lands tomorrow morning. Do you want to hang out at say, around 1?"

Spencer: "sure that sounds great…oh I have to go someone on my other line. I'll see you tomorrow."

Summer: "ok bye hun."

Spencer quickly clicked on the other line before the person could hang up. "Hey Aiden!"

Aiden: "ok the movie starts in like 15-20 minutes. So I'll be there in like 5 minutes k?"

Spencer: "ok see you then."

* * *

5 minutes later Aiden pulled up into the Carlin's driveway and saw Spencer waiting for him outside the door. She gave him a smile while getting into his SUV.

Aiden: "Hey, Tonight is going to be fun. I promise." he said while giving her a reassuring smile. He pulled back out of the driveway and drove to the movies.

* * *

R and R please.

3 Sam


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own n-e thing of S.O.N. (sadly).Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.**

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

Spencer including Summer were at the mall. Summer was a brunette, she was pretty, fun, very petite, and she was about 5 '3'. Her and Spencer had been friends since the first grade, they had always been there for one another ever since. But as the saying goes 'good things must come to an end' everything changed once Spencer moved. They still kept in touch once in a while and they still considered themselves best friends. They walked into one of their favorite stores 'Hollister'. Spencer had been looking at jeans while Summer was looking at the guys….as always.

Summer: "Damn! Spence, why didn't you tell me the guys here are hott!"

A guy then walked by and gave them a cute smile (the kind that shows his dimples). Spencer turned away, but Summer smiled back and walked over to the mysterious guy. Spencer saw her leave and rolled her eyes as she did so. '_Typical Summer_' Spencer thought, she had returned back to observing the jeans when Summer walked back over to her.

Summer: "OMG! Seth is like so funny and so cute"

Spencer: "Who's Seth?"

Summer: "Oh the guy I was talking to." Spencer just nodded 'ok'. She continued "So find anything cute?"

Spencer: "I always do, but I'm not sure if I should get them."

Summer: "Well if you're done looking, Seth over there (she pointed at the still smiling guy), just invited us to hang out and to a party he's having later on tonight. So shall we go?"

Spencer: "I dunno, I'm not really in the mood."

Summer: "Oh come one Spence. There's going to be extremely hott guys there."

Spencer: "Uh… I …"

Summer: "Great! It's settled then, you don't have to go to hang out right now, but I am. So I'll see you later, I'll pick you up. Bye!"

Summer waved good-bye to her and left with Seth who was waiting patiently by the exit. Spencer was left there in shock '_I can't believe she just ditched me, first day in L.A. and she's already made new 'friends'. It took me 3 days. humph. Whatev's!_' She shrugged it off and went to call someone to see if they would be able to pick her up. She thought about calling Glen but realized that he was at Madison's doing who knows what. So she decided on calling the one person (at the moment) who she knew would pick her up.

_Ring, Ring._

Spencer: "Hey, I was wondering if you could come pick me up at the mall. My ride kind of just left me."

Spencer heard laughter on the other line. She just rolled her eyes at the giggling person although she knew the person couldn't see her.

Spencer: "So will you? Please?"

Aiden: "Fine…ok. I'll be there soon"

* * *

Ashley had been digging through some of her things when she came across a video cassette. It had no label which wasn't surprising because she too wasn't into labels. She decided to watch just to wonder what was on the tape. She 'popped' it into the VCR then turned on the TV. The first thing to come onto the screen was a blonde beauty, Spencer. Ashley smiled and blushed at the same time, she now remember what the video was about. It was about everyone's' 'first time', but the last time she saw it she was watching Spencer entrée. Ashley remembered watching and listening to Spencer's first time and how it made her cry. Watching that made Ashley want to be the person that Spencer loved enough to share that special moment with. '_Ok that's it! I'm done sulking here. I need her more than anything now. I love her.'_

Ashley to herself: "That's It! Tonight I'm, going to go to Spencer's house and tell her how I truly feel…I just hope she hasn't moved on yet."

**

* * *

At The Carlin Household**

It was about 7:30 p.m. Spencer was in her room listening to her stereo, when she was interrupted by a knock on the door. She turned down the volume of the stereo and told the person who knocking to come in. Summer walked in closing the door behind her, she gave Spencer an apologizing smile. Spencer just gave her a look.

Summer: " I know your mad Spencer, but I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to ditch you like that. Can you find it in you warm, caring, forgiving heart to forgive me?" She smiled innocently at her.

Spencer: "I guess. It wasn't really a big deal. I just had my friend Aiden pick me up."

Summer: " Aiden? Hmm sounds cute. Got a pic?"

Spencer: "Ya I think so."

She got up and went to find a photo album in the closet. Once she found one she brought it out and flipped through the pages and found one of her and Aiden both smiling and laughing in the picture. She gave the album to Summer and smiled.

Summer: "Cute, very cute! So like when can I meet him?"

'_Are you kidding' _was the look that occupied Spencer face at that moment.

Summer: "ok…ok he's yours that's fine. Well you two make a cute couple by the way."

Spencer turned the other way as soon as Summer said '_you two make a cute couple'_. Summer raised her eye brows in question, but didn't make a big deal about it. She continued to flip through the photo album. The rest of the photos were of Spencer and some really pretty brunette she didn't recognize. She then stopped flipping the pages when one photo caught all of her attention. It was of Spencer and the brunette looking very deeply and very much in love. They were staring into one another's eyes. On the bottom of the photo it read '_We're Not Into Labels'_. It made Summer even more curious now, she didn't know what to think. She turned to Spencer who was looking out the window up at the moon lit sky. Then it hit her, she now knew why Spencer wasn't into Seth (the guy from the mall) and why she had been acting weird every time she mentioned a hott guy or any guy in general. She put the photo album down and looked at Spencer.

Summer: " Uh Spencer? Is there something you're not telling me?" she said referring to the photo album that now lay on top of the bed, picture facing up and at Spencer.

Spencer: " What are you..." she then noticed the picture "oh...about that."

Summer still stared at her, waiting for a response.

Spencer: "promise you won't freak out."

Summer: "Spence, you know I'm your best friend, I would never freak out nor judge you for who you are. I'm here for you always and forever."

Spencer: "thanks…ok well you see…that girl in the picture is Ashley, my girlfriend, erm well technically ex-girlfriend now" Summer's mouth fell open in shock. "Summer, I'm uh gay. I always have been even when I was in Ohio. I never really paid attention to the fact that I was gay though. I would always push the thought into the back of my head. And when I moved here I met Ashley and she helped me confront my fears of me being 'gay'." Her head suddenly felt huge and in result she dropped her head as if she were ashamed of herself.

Summer: "Hey Spence, it's ok. I don't care that you're gay. I'm not here to judge you. You're my best friend and I love you. Always and Forever. Not matter what, I promise."

She smiled at her reassuringly and leaned in and gave Spencer a friendly hug. One that said _'You're my best friend and I never want to lose you'._

* * *

Ashley hopped into her car; she couldn't wait to see her. The drive seemed to take forever; she parked her car in front of the familiar, yet unrecognizable house, and got out. She her way to the door stops and knocked on the door. She quietly waited for someone to answer it, seconds later Clay opened the door.

Clay: "Hey Ash. I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?"

Ashley: "I've been ok. Is Spencer here?"

Clay: "Oh yeah, she's upstairs." He moved aside so Ashley could come in.

As she was about to climb the stairs to oh familiar room she heard Clay say "Welcome back Ash!" She smile genuinely at him and went up the stairs. She stood right outside her bedroom door nervous. _'Come on Ash, you can do this. Inhale, Exhale_.' She reminded herself. She took one last deep breathe and opened the door. O

* * *

Ok well I got two more chapters left and then I'm done with the story! I'm trying to focus on my other story. Well ok yeah! R and R plz!

luv always,Sam


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own n-e thing of S.O.N. (sadly).Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.**

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

Spencer and Summer had still been hugging until someone opened the door. Once seeing who it was Spencer immediately pulled away. Ashley had tears threatening to fall; her eyes were watery and very noticeable. She turned the other way and ran out the same way she came in without saying a word. Spencer looked at Summer hurt and shocked.

Summer: "Go!...go get her!"

With that Spencer ran out the door, chasing Ashley.

* * *

She (Ashley) was outside the house, tears were now falling freely. She opened the door to her car and was about to get in when someone from behind shut it and then grabbed her. She turned around to see Spencer.

Spencer: "Ash, what are you doing here?"

Ashley: "What do you even care? You were so busy to even notice."

Spencer: "It's not what you think, don't jump to any conclusions. Summer is just a friend of mine; she's here from Ohio visiting."

Ashley: "Don't bother Spence. I'm done hearing your explanations and I'm definitely done getting hurt."

Spencer: "Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be with your _girlfriend _Alex! I believe that's her name."

Ashley: "You know what! I shouldn't have come here. It was a mistake."

They were both yelling outragesly now.

Spencer: "Then why did you? No one forced you to come!"

Ashley: "I came over to tell you that I had made a mistake in letting you go. I should have never let you go the first time." A smile started to spread across Spencer's face after hearing this. "And that I've missed you and… (she whispered) and...that I love you."

Tears were now falling even more than before. Spencer walked up to her even closer and wiped away her tears. Ashley looked deeply into her eyes then turned away once again.

Ashley: "But it doesn't matter any more because…"

Spencer interrupted her before she finished "Ashley, shut up." She replied in a sweet innocent voice.

Ashley: "don't tell me to..."

She was once again interrupted by Spencer but this time by a different action. She was attacked by Spencer's loving lips. The kiss was passionate and full of love. She happily kissed back, never wanting to break the kiss. She felt tingles and butterflies inside, she had missed the feeling that only Spencer could make her feel. She had waited for this moment for days, weeks, heck she had been waiting for this moment ever since they broke up. After a while they both pulled away for the need of oxygen. Spencer rested against her forehead, breathing deeply. Ashley looked at Spencer and saw her smiling and looking at her with full of love.

Spencer: "You know something? You talk too much."

Ashley: "And you've learned to charge Spence."

They both giggled and smiled at one another.

Spencer: "Well what can I say, I learned from the best."

Ashley smiled and was about to reply, but Spencer put up a finger over her lips to silence her.

Spencer: "wait, that girl that was in my room really is my best friend from Ohio. She came to visit her other family members and we decided to meet up and hang out. The reason we were hugging was because I told her I was gay and that I was in love with this girl whose smart, funny, sweet, cute, sexy, good hearted and who I enjoy being around very much. When we're together it seems as if we're the only ones in the world, and when I'm not with her it seems as if a part of me is missing and I feel lost and all alone. And nothing ever seemed right in the world. She was just telling me that she accepts me for me, gay or not."

Ashley was now silent; she fell in love with Spencer all over again. She loved her for how she always seemed to find the right words for the right moments.

Ashley: "Wow, this girl you described sounds great. She must be some lucky person. Do I happen to know her?" she asked in question although already knowing who Spencer had been talking about.

Spencer laughed: "She is great, actually no, she's amazing. I think you've seen her around though."

They both cracked up laughing. Now it was Ashley's turn to pull Spencer in for a kiss. They were both caught up in the kiss that they didn't notice someone come out from the house. They cleared their throat to make their presence known by the two lovebirds. Spencer and Ashley both looked up at the person at the door step and blushed.

Summer: "Sorry to interrupt you two."

Spencer: "It's ok, oh Summer! This is Ashley."

Summer walked over to and extended her hand out to Ashley.

Summer: "It's very nice to meet you. I'm Summer."

Ashley gladly accepted her hand "Same here and I'm Ashley." She replied.

Summer: "So…this is **the **Ashley? I've seen so many photos of you. You seem a lot taller in person though."

They all busted out into giggles.

Ashley: "Pictures? Huh I haven't seen these photos Spence." Spencer turned away pretending that she didn't hear Ashley's last comment. "Oh sorry to interrupt your friendship bonding."

Summer smiled: "Oh it's no biggie. We'll have plenty of time for that later." Ashley raised her eyebrow in question. "Oh! Not like that I mean because I'll be here for the rest of the week and you guys just got back together and uh... I'm straight. Just ask Spencer."

Spencer rolled her eyes: "It's true. Oh and when we were at the mall today she totally ditched me for some random guy." Ashley nodded 'ok'.

Summer: "Since we're all friends now, do you think maybe Aiden can be my friend too?" Both Ashley and Spencer gave her an _'Are you kidding?'_ look. She quietly whispered to herself 'or maybe more'. Both girls still ended up hearing it and laughed hysterically. "What? He's hott." They both continued to laugh "ok fine whatev's. I'm leaving."

Spencer: "We're only joking. You can stay."

Summer: "No it's ok. My mom had called my anyway, she wants to have a family dinner. I was on my way out. Did you actually think I came out here to watch you two make out?"…silence… "It's nice to see you two back together, but I do have to go. The after the dinner I'm heading over to Seth's party, which reminds me (she turned to Spencer) are you coming? You can bring Ashley and uh _cough _Aiden. Spencer looked at her in disbelief. "Ok I'll take that as a no. ok so yeah, I'll see you both later. It was nice meeting you Ashley. Bye Spence."

Ashley: "It was nice meeting you too. Bye."

They both waved goodbye as Summer hopped into her car and drove away. Ashley turned to Spencer as soon as Summer's car was no longer in view.

Ashley: "Nice friend."

Spencer: "She's my best friend. I love her to death." Ashley gave her a look. "Not like that, like she said she's straight, and I've known her for like ever it'd be awkward. Plus

You're the only one for me."

Ashley smiled: "Good to know." She leaned in and gave Spencer a quick kiss. "Do you want to go to my place? We can hang out or something?"

Spencer: "Or something." She said with a seductive look which Ashley noticed. "Ok well let me go tell me parents."

Ashley: "ok sure. I'll wait for you out here."

Spencer went back inside and up to her parents. "Mom, Dad I'm going over to Ashley's. I'll be back later."

Paula came out walking from the kitchen, wash cloth in hand. "Well I'm glad you twp worked everything out."

Spencer: "How did you know something was wrong to begin with?"

Paula: "Please sweetie. Mothers always know when their daughters are unhappy." Spencer gave her mom a sweet smile. "Also because I over heard you telling Summer in your room."

Spencer rolled her eyes and laughed. She went over to her mom and gave her a huge hug. Paula gladly returned the warm embrace.

Paula: "OK now go. Don't stay out too late."

Spencer: "Ok mom. Bye!" With that Spencer headed out the door.

Mr. Carlin suddenly appeared behind his wife. "Told you. The greatest kids." He smiled

at her and they both hugged and laughed.

Spencer made her way to the passenger side of Ashley's car and got in. She buckled her belt then looked up to see Ashley staring back at her. She immediately felt Ashley's lips against hers.

Spencer: "What was that for?"

Ashley: "For being your cute self."

Spencer blushed; Ashley turned away, put the car in drive and drove away to her. Spencer watching and holding her hand the entire way.

* * *

R and R plz!

Sam


	10. Chapter 10The Final Chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own n-e thing of S.O.N. (sadly).Everything belongs to The-N and the creators of the show.**

A/N: Ok I hate to say it but this is the last chapter to my story **Live and Love**, but I will still continue with my other story **Life's Little Mysteries**. I don't know how many chapters that story will have but it will definitely still be continued. N-E ways on with the last chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

It had been a little over one year since Spencer and Ashley had gotten back together. It seemed as if they had spent every single waking moment with each other and they were both happy about it. They loved each other and the fact that they were together with no problems, finally. Sure they had their differences in the past with Ashley being insecure and kind of jealous and Spencer not ready to come out to everyone at school and to some of her family members, she eventually did though. They were a dysfunctional couple, but that made them love one another even more. They were now living with each other. Spencer had gotten the 'o.k.' from her parents just as long as she visited at least 3 times a week. Ashley and Spencer were happy to have each other. As they said. _'We wouldn't have it any other way.' _

**

* * *

Ashley and Spencer's place**

It was about 7:30 in the morning, Spencer had gotten out of the shower. She made her way over to the bedroom, where she saw a sleeping Ashley, which made her heart melt. She walked over to the sleeping beauty and gently shook her.

Spencer: "Sweetie get up. We're going to be late."

Ashley stirred in bed and shook her head 'no'. "I don't wanna" she replied in a baby voice.

Spencer laughed at the sight in front of her. An idea then popped into her head. She slowly made her way to the other side of the bed, she tucked a piece of wet hair behind her ear as she leaned down and gave Ashley a passionate, sweet, loving kiss. Ashley suddenly woke up and kissed her back. Spencer pulled back and looked at Ashley who was in 'aw'.

Spencer smiled at her "There's definitely more of that, but later. You really have to get up now. We have to be at the church at 9:00. It's now (she turned to look at the clock ) 7:36. And you know it takes a while to do your hair."

Ashley: "fine! I'll get up, but on one condition."

Spencer: "What's that?"

Ashley: "That I get at least one more kiss."

Spencer pretended to mind but deep down she was more than happy to give Ashley a kiss. "Fine ok."

They smiled at each other, Ashley leaned up and kissed her. They then started to get more into it . 5 minutes later Spencer, out of breathe, pulls away.

Spencer: "Ok ok now you really have to get up."

Ashley: "Fine. Whatever you say."

She got up, walked over to her dresser and grabbed a pair of '_Hollister_' jeans and a top from '_Abercrombie & Fitch'_.

Ashley: "I'm only doing this because your making me."

Spencer smiled at the brunette "Thank You."

Ashley stook her tongue out at Spencer then smiled back. She walked into the bathroom and got in. Several seconds later Spencer slipped in and started to do her hair.

* * *

Half an hour later both girls were in the car and Ashley was driving.

Spencer: "We're so going to be late."

Ashley: "Don't worry about it, we'll be there in no time."

Spencer: "We wouldn't have been late if _someone_ would have stopped kissing me and got into the shower when I told them to."

Ashley: "Don't blame me! I didn't see you trying to stop me. If I remember correct you were kissing back."

Spencer was now starting to get frustrated "Whatev's."

Ashley started smiling as Spencer sighed. "Has anyone ever told you how cute you look when your mad?"

Spencer tried hard not to give into Ashley and her ways. "Don't even try Ash. It's not going to work."

Ashley pretended to be in shock "By whatever do you mean?" she replied sarcastically. Spencer just rolled her eyes. "Ok come on Spence, what can I say? I **LOVE **you and your soft, sweet lips. They're hypnotizing and I can't get enough of them."

Spencer turned to her, cringed her nose and smiled at her girlfriend. Ashley laughed and reached over the console to grab her hand, which Spencer gladly gave to her. Yup, they were totally in love.

* * *

They finally arrived at the church and went to change into their dresses. Everyone was there awaiting their arrival. Once they were seen everyone was relived and they began the ceremony.

* * *

An hour later the ceremony had begun. The priest was just finishing, "You may now kiss the bride." The happy couple kissed and everyone cheered. Once the couple pulled away the priest continued "I now introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Clay Carlin." Both Clay and Chelsea smiled at everyone in their presence. Tears were flowing from Paula and Chelsea's mother. Everyone was happy and cheering loudly as the new married couple walked down the aisle.

* * *

After the ceremony every had went to a house right on the beach to celebrate, it was beautiful. All the guests had arrived, they were drinking, dancing and having a great time.

Ashley was sitting at a table by herself drinking some wine. Spencer, on the other hand, was across the room saying 'hi' to all of her relatives. She looked over towards Ashley and saw that she was all alone. She politely excused herself and made her way over to the brunette.

Spencer: "Hey."

Ashley: "Hi."

Spencer: "Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

Ashley: "Sure…sounds great."

Spencer extended her hand to grab Ashley's. Their fingers intertwined with one another. They walked outside down the beach hand-in-hand. They walked in silence, the sound of the waves crashing against the shore seemed to relax them both. Ashley turned to look at Spencer. It amazed her how lucky she must be to have ended up with her, she was really in love with girl. Spencer felt Ashley's eyes on her so she turned to look at her.

Spencer: "What? Do I like have something on my face?"

Ashley: "No your perfect."

Ashley leaned into her and kissed her, it seemed as if it was the perfect moment. Ashley pulled away from Spencer who was in 'Aw'.

Spencer: "What was that for?" she asked sweetly.

Ashley: "For choosing me to be with."

Spencer: "There's no one I'd rather be with."

Ashley: "Really? Me too. You have to Live and Love."

Spencer: "I love you Ashley Davies."

Ashley: "And I Love You Spencer Carlin. More than life itself."

They gave each other another kiss, it was very passionate and filled with so much love. They pulled apart, then continued walking hand-in-hand down the beach Totally in Love.

**THE END **

A/N: OK well that's it thank you SOOO much for reading my story and I'll try hard to come up with another story. Plz leave comments and suggestions for a new story. Thanks! Till next time bye!

Lv Always,Sam


End file.
